The Nobody Who Lived
by black mage wannabe
Summary: Harry Potter's accidental magic when he is a child brings him to a new world. He is found by Ansem the Wise and starts a whole new life. However, the prophecy still needs to be fulfilled. One day he will have to return...


Hi everyone! Kingdom Hearts and Harry Potter crossover here! Can anyone tell I'm a crossover addict? Hahaha

I know I have two other stories going on, but I couldn't resist. Memories of a Former Life will take priority, but I'll work on this whenever I have time. I hope everyone enjoys it!

I don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts. If I owned Kingdom Hearts, there would be a ton more Zexion, Demyx, and Axel(Even though he's already in it a lot)!

* * *

Harry James Potter watched a black spider crawl across the ceiling of his small cupboard under the stairs. He was bored and hungry. He had been locked in his "room" for the past two days because he had refused to give Dudley the small stuffed animal he won in a raffle for their elementary school. Uncle Vernon had turned the darkest purple he had ever seen, and he had shouted about how Harry had somehow cheated. Aunt Petunia comforted her precious angel and watched as Harry was thrown into the small room. It was nothing very unusual in the Dursley house.

However, he had not heard Uncle Vernon return from work, and he knew that Aunt Petunia and Dudley had gone to bed earlier. He could think of no reason why his uncle was so late.

As if he had been summoned by Harry's thoughts of him, Vernon Dursley stumbled through the front door. Harry's door was opened, and the light blinded him for a moment. As his vision cleared, he saw that Uncle Vernon was quite upset, and although Harry was too young to really know, he was also quite drunk. In his nine years at the Dursley house, he had never seen his Uncle in such a state.

"Bloody freak! I've taken care of you for nine damn years. Gave you food and clothes. And what do I get? Nothing! Your freaky parents were rich, I know that, but I get no money. Stupid buggers had to get themselves blown up by some even freakier arse."

Harry eyed Vernon very carefully. He could tell his uncle was not very happy, but he had no idea why. Once again, it seemed as if his uncle's actions followed his thoughts. "A very wealthy client gave up his deal with us due to me. I bet it had to do with you though! Poncy man probably knew we had a freak in the hosue. Or you used your damn powers."

Uncle Vernon was obviously quite troubled. He had absolutely no clue what the large man was speaking of. "I'm gonna get rid of you once and for all. You'll never tarnish the good Dursley name again! You're going to a damn orphanage!" With that he reached for Harry, but the small child backed away. He was terrified. He had heard stories about orphanages from the Dursleys, the kids at school, and even occasionally when he was allowed to be in the room when the television was on. They were supposed to be awful. Even worse than the Dursleys! He'd stay in his cupboard if it meant he did not have to go to one of those places. However, he could retreat no further, and his uncle's beefy hands grabbed him and began to drag him toward the door.

Harry tried to struggle, but it was no use. He gave up fighting physically, and began to wish for something to stop his uncle. He wished with all his being that he did not have to go.

_Please please please I don't wanna go I don't wanna go. Please, I'll go anywhere else!_

Unknown to Harry, the magic he had no knowledge of worked to answer his plea. He was only meant to apparate to another place in town, but at that moment, in another world, a man known as Ansem the Wise began his first experiment concerning the secrets of the worlds. It caused a shockwave through all worlds, unseen by all, but it drastically affected Harry's magic.

With a loud crack, Harry vanished from Surrey. He vanished from England and the planet Earth. He reappeared in a place known as Radiant Garden.

Harry fell to the hard ground, with no idea what had just happened. He looked up to see that he was no longer in Number 4 Privet Drive. He was on some street in a place that looked nothing like Surrey. He could see a huge castle far in the distance. He slowly got on his feet and decided to look around to see if there was some way he could return to his house.

But…it was not his house anymore and never really had been. If he tried to return to the Dursleys, his uncle would no doubt take him to an orphanage as soon as stepped through the door. So with a nod of his head, Harry set off in the direction of the castle, looking for some indication of where he was.

After wandering for a few hours and getting lost more than once, he found himself in some kind of town square filled with shops. He almost let out a yell at the sight of some small white creatures with a red ball hanging off a their head. However, they seemed quite peaceful and helpful, so he simply tried to ignore the strange beings. He began to look around for some food. After a few days in the cupboard with only scraps he was starving. He found stalls selling many things, including weapons, but no food. With a sigh, he began to walk again, but as he made his way out of the square, he saw an ice cream stand. He ran toward it with an eager smile on his face.

"Hello there, child," said the vendor, "Would you like some sea salt ice cream?" Harry had never heard of the flavor before, but he was more than willing to have some. However, as he opened his mouth to say yes, he remembered he had no money. His smile dropped from his face, and he told the man he could not buy any. He began to walk off when he heard another voice call out to him.

"Young man, you look famished! Please, allow me to buy one for you." He turned around to see a blond man with a goatee holding two ice creams. Harry hesitated for a moment, but his hunger demanded that he accept. He ran to the man in the white lab coat and accepted the ice cream with a quiet thank you. The man gave him a kind smile when he saw that Harry seemed to really enjoy the dessert

"Sea salt is my favorite flavor. Wonderful to see another fan. I am Ansem. What's your name, child?"

Harry had never heard the name "Ansem" before, and, not for the first time in his life, he was struck by the dullness of his name. He was prepared to dutifully say his name, but at the last moment he changed his mind.

"I don't like my name. It's boring. I want a name like yours." Ansem gave a long laugh at this, and he began to think.

"Well, I don't have one at the moment, but perhaps I'll think of one by the time we are done with our ice cream." The two both smiled and began to chat about meaningless things. Harry enjoyed the conversation a lot. He subtly asked questions about where he was and found he was in a place known as Radiant Garden and that Ansem lived in the large castle on the horizon. Ansem, on the other hand, was quite intrigued by the soft-spoken boy. Had the child been talking to any other man, they probably would not have guessed he was gathering information on the world. But he was not called Ansem the Wise for nothing. He was impressed by the boy's subtlety and wondered where he had come from. He knew most of the inhabitants of Radiant Garden and was sure he had never seen the boy before.

Finally, they had finished their ice cream. The two rose from the ground where they had been sitting. Ansem saw the slightly worried look on his face and decided to ask him another question. "So, child, will you need someone to make sure you get home safely?" He once again saw that the boy was nervous and scared, and he correctly guessed that he had nowhere to go. "You don't have a home here, do you?" Harry shook his head, and Ansem gave a small sigh. "I can't have you sleeping on the streets. Come along, there are plenty of rooms in the castle."

Harry was stunned. He was going to be spending the night in a castle. Although he knew he should not trust a man he had just met, he knew the man meant him no harm. He gave an excited shout and ran to catch up with Ansem. He grabbed the man's hand and continued to run in the direction of the castle. Ansem laughed at the boy's excitement.

"I've thought of a name for you," he said as they ran, "It has no meaning, but it is unique. Ienzo."

* * *

Although the newly named Ienzo was only going to spend one night in Ansem's castle, the man refused to abandon Ienzo to life on the streets of Radiant Garden. He allowed the child to stay in his castle for as long as he wished. Ienzo loved the castle and enjoyed to run through its many halls. He had the confusing layout memorized in just a few days.

One day, Ansem brought Ienzo to his laboratory under the castle. In there, Ienzo showed great interest in Ansem's equipment and actually pointed out a flaw in one of the formulas. It had only been a careless mistake of one of Ansem's apprentices, but it was impressive nonetheless. Ansem allowed the child to watch him work and instructed Ienzo in more complex mathematics and sciences.

After a few days with Ansem in the laboratory, Ansem's apprentices returned from the field experiment they had been conducting. All were interested in the intelligent boy their teacher had spoken of.

Ienzo was introduced to Xehanort, Braig, Dilan, Even, and Aeleus. He was cautious at first, but he warmed up to them. Like Ansem, the five were impressed by the child, and they too came to care for him. Well, except for Even, but he did not really like anyone.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and months became years. Ienzo had long ago put his life as Harry Potter behind him. He came to regard Ansem as the father he had never had, and Ansem though of him as a son. Just days after he was welcomed into Ansem's house, Ienzo had confided in Ansem that he was from a different world although he had no idea how he got to Radiant Garden. He had attempted to call that same power that had somehow brought him here, but he never succeeded. At fourteen, Ienzo was more than ready to become one of Ansem's apprentices. He had been helping the rest out for years, and he was already an apprentice in everything but name. He had only messed up once. He had heated up a potion too much, and the glass had shattered. The potion went all over the laboratory, but most landed on him. Luckily it did him no physical harm, but it did affect him. The potion changed his hair from the black it had been to the steel blue it was now. His messy hair had grown quite strangely, but he liked it. His hair remained messy, but his bangs had grown to cover the right side of his face an inch or two past his chin. Braig had called his hair "emo" many times, but he had stopped after Ienzo retorted that Braig was going gray.

All in all it was a good life.

* * *

Ienzo was running around the castle, searching for Ansem. Finally after checking every floor, he found him in the enormous library. It really should have been the first place he checked... Why would Ansem be in the broom closet on the third floor? He straightened his posture, ran through all the arguments he had stored in his head, and gathered his courage. He was finally going to request to join the ranks of Ansem's apprentices.

"Ansem, I'd like to ask if-"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"You were going to ask if you could become one of my apprentices. And you have proven yourself more than capable over the years."

"Thank you, sir. You won't be disappointed in me. I swear it!" Ienzo gave Ansem a large smile.

"I have no doubt that you will impress me. Now let's go find you a lab coat that will denote you as my apprentice."

The two walked off in the direction of the laboratory in a comfortable silence as they both thought of Ienzo's future, which was sure to be fantastic.

* * *

Now sixteen, Ienzo was more brilliant than ever. He and the other apprentices were very close to discovering the secrets of darkness. Xehanort even offered to use himself to be experimented on in order to repress the darkness in people's hearts. However, Ienzo knew something was off.

As the apprentices worked in the lab, Ienzo stared long and hard at Xehanort. He knew the man was up to something. Over the years he had changed. No longer did he smile or laugh. He occasionally gave a smirk, but that was it. The other apprentices had changed as well, and Ienzo was worried for those he considered his dear friends. Xehanort suddenly looked up from his work and returned Ienzo's stare. Ienzo tried to meet his stare, but something in his eyes made him uneasy. He broke the stare and looked back down to his book.

The apprentices were alone in the laboratory, and they all exchanged a look after witnessing what had just passed. Xehanort stood up from his seat and walked to Ienzo.

"What is wrong, my friend?" He asked in his deep and smooth voice.

Ienzo looked up from his book and once again observed the man. After a few minutes he answered. "You and the other apprentices are doing something. Something that was not asked of you by Ansem. What is it?"

"Ah, Ienzo, you've always been so clever." Although Ienzo knew that Xehanort was just flattering him, he still enjoyed the praise, as he always did. A side effect of his neglectful childhood, no doubt. "We have been conducting our own experiments on the darkness, and we'd love for you to help us. We'd make far more progress with your intelligence."

Again Ienzo knew that Xehanort was saying what he knew he wanted to hear, but he found that his resolve to report them to Ansem was weakening. He could not resist the desire to know more about their experiment. "What kind of experiments are you conducting?"

Xehanort smiled at him. Ienzo had missed his friend's smile, and his defenses lowered a bit more. "We are trying to learn about the darkness in a human's heart." Ienzo was shocked. He had no idea they were doing something that dangerous.

"And how exactly are you doing this? What kind of subjects are you using?"

"We haven't started yet, but we were hoping to use human subjects, as we are trying to learn about the hearts of humans." He gave a small laugh at this, and Ienzo felt stupid for asking such a question.

"Where would you find willing subjects? We have no idea what could happen to someone so exposed to the darkness."

"They wouldn't have to be willing, Ienzo," he said in a chilling tone.

Ienzo rose from his seat. He had been considering joining them, but he had had no intention of hurting others. "I'm telling Ansem what you all are up to. I'm worried about you, Xehanort. Perhaps you've been too exposed to the darkness." He began to walk towards the exit of the lab, but Xehanort's voice stopped him.

"Think of what we could discover. Think of the power we might possess."

Ienzo could feel his resole dwindling. He was tempted by the knowledge he could gain. He always desired more and more knowledge, and now this desire proved to be dangerous. Perhaps they could discover something marvelous. This discovery could repay Ansem for helping him so much over the course of his years in Radiant Garden.

"…Ansem won't find out until we have results, right?"

"Of course not. We'll only tell him when we are finished." With that Xehanort extended his hand to Ienzo. He hesitated for just a moment, but then reached out his hand and grasped Xehanort's.

"Sounds good."

Xehanort's grin widened and seemed predatory. "Well, let's get to work."

* * *

For the next few months, the six treacherous apprentices carried out vicious experiments on people they had abducted from the streets of Radiant Garden. Their hearts grew darker and darker as they delved into the mysteries of the heart. Finally one night everything completely changed for the six and the rest of the worlds as well.

* * *

Ienzo's body felt nothing but pain; He tried to scream, but he could not. Something had gone terribly wrong in their experiments, and now he and the other five were being consumed by darkness. The fear he had felt eight years ago when faced with a furious Vernon Dursley was nothing compared to the fright he experienced now. He watched as his heart floated through his chest and into the air. He knew what was going to happen. He was on the road to becoming a heartless.

But Ienzo refused. There was still so much to experience and learn. He did not want to die. His entire being was filled with resolve, and he desired nothing more than getting his heart back. Ienzo weakly reached out to touch it, but when his fingers were about to skim it, it shattered.

The fear and resolve that had completely engulfed him moments before suddenly disappeared, and he distantly noted he should feel relieved. He had not died. He should be excited and happy. However, he felt nothing. He was…empty.

With mechanical motions, he sat up and moved his limbs. His body seemed to be in perfect shape, but he knew that something had to be wrong. He lifted his hand to the left side of his chest and waited to feel his heartbeat. But it never did. He waited for minutes but nothing inside him ever moved. He had actually lost his heart, but he still existed. Or did he? His heart had made him who he was, and now he was without it. He realized he was more like an echo of his former self, a body still living when it should not.

He was snapped from his thoughts by the voice of Xehanort. "I see that you are the same as the rest of us." He turned to see his fellow former apprentices struggling to sit up as well. They all had the same blank expression on their faces that he suspected he now wore as well.

"What are we?" Braig asked. No one could answer him.

Their pondering was disturbed by the sound of feet crashing down the stairs to the lab. The door burst open, and Ansem entered. Ienzo waited to feel the affection and love that he always experienced when he saw the man he considered his father and once more was let down. Ansem looked at their faces and was terrified to see the complete lack of emotion in their eyes. "What is going on down here? What have you fools done?"

Xehanort immediately took the role of leader of the six and stood up. He seemed to tower over Ansem and a smile appeared on his face. It was obvious to everyone watching that it was nothing but an act. They knew each other too well to be fooled. "Old man, we have surpassed you. We have discovered more than you could ever hope to understand."

"Xehanort, please, you have gone too far. I can still help you, but you must let me." Xehanort laughed. Once again, all knew that it was just an act.

"We don't need your help, fool."

Ansem turned to find himself surrounded by his former friends. He desperately looked at each of them, hoping to find some tiny bit of affection, sympathy, anything, but he found nothing. He looked to Ienzo in the hope that his son in all but blood would help him. However, the boy was like rest of them. He no longer had the spark in his eyes that he had had since the two first met. He was so overcome by pain that he missed whatever Xehanort had been saying.

"- called Xemnas and now we banish you to the realm of darkness. So long." The six watched as their former teacher disappeared and then turned to face each other.

"So you are called Xemnas now?" Even asked. "Ansem with an x. You took his name to right write reports and continue to do so. What shall the rest of us call ourselves?"

"Do as I did. Your former name with an X."

Braig was the first to speak. "Xigbar."

Dalin followed. "Xaldin."

"Vexen."

"Lexaeus," intoned the usually silent Aeleus.

Finally it was Ienzo's turn. "Zexion."

"We shall find more like us. They will join us, and we shall be known as the Organization."

Instinctively the six summoned doorways from the darkness and walked through them, leaving their former lives behind completely and embracing their new existence. If one could even call it that.

* * *

Please tell me if anything is just crap.

I know it's not super Harry Potter-y yet, but it'll happen soon. Zexion will go to his original world soon, but I just wanted to set things up. You'll just have to continue reading to see if Zexion will ever torment Voldemort and his Death Eaters.


End file.
